


It's easier to let yourself down

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mira and Laxus brotp, Mira loves Erza, Mira needs a hug, Sad, fraxus, no happy ending, this drabble was an excuse for Mira and Laxus being good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: "You love her,” Laxus says as he sits in front of her, sipping the drink that she just gave him.Mirajane doesn’t have to ask who he is talking about or even pretend that she doesn’t know what the blond meant. Lately, she doesn’t even try to hide her feelings anymore, so it’s not a surprise that someone finally notices.





	It's easier to let yourself down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumbler @ft-stories-lgbt ! I made a lot of stuff about a lot of couples, come and check!

“You love her,” Laxus says as he sits in front of her, sipping the drink that she just gave him.

Mirajane doesn’t have to ask who he is talking about or even pretend that she doesn’t know what the blond meant. Lately, she doesn’t even try to hide her feelings anymore, so it’s not a surprise that someone finally notices. The fact that Laxus is the one to come to her, of all people, is really what stuns her. After all, he isn’t known for paying that much attention to people and less to come and talk about feelings. But here he is, and somehow Mirajane can’t help but feel relief.

She gently puts the glass she is holding in the sink and turns her gaze to her friend. His eyes are on her, his gaze patient and calm, and something in her breaks at the sight. Mirajane can feel her eyes burning from the tears that she can’t allow herself to shed because she’s at the Guild and she doesn’t want anyone else to see her like that. Laxus extends one of his hands to her, and she takes it without too much thought.

It’s a little harder to repress the tears as she feels the warmth of that hand against hers. It’s harder still to not fall on her knees as she understands that someone is there, someone can see how much pain she’s truly in, and he is willing to listen to her just to take some weight off her chest.

“You want to go somewhere more private?” Laxus says again, voice gentle.

And all she is able to do is nod because she knows if she opens her mouth right now, it won’t be proper words that will come out of it. So she lets Laxus lead her to the backdoor, keeping her eyes on the ground so she won’t meet anyone’s gaze.

They stop a moment on their way, and she doesn’t have to lift her head to know that they are at Freed’s table.

“Hey babe..could you put a spell on the back door so no one can hear anything and to keep them away from there as well?”

“Yes, of course,” Freed answers.

As the three of them make their way to the door, Mirajane feels glad that Freed doesn’t ask any questions, and as soon as Laxus and her are out and the door is shut, all she can hear is the wind through the trees and the soft ruffles of the dead leaves on the ground.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Mirajane shakes her head as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

“It’s not your fault.” She finally says, her voice a little broken. “It’s just that… I’ve been keeping this to myself for so long and…”

The end of her sentence dies in her throat as a sob is let out instead, and her vision becomes blurry. It’s not long before she feels arms around her as her face is softly resting against a chest. This time she doesn’t try to hold back and just lets herself cry and grieve. Grief for her feelings that will never be returned. Grief for the moments she would never have the chance to live with this woman that she is in love with. Grief for all the attentions she could never give properly. And grief the fact that Erza Scarlet is in love with someone else.


End file.
